poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan's and Crash's Sports Adventure
Ryan's and Crash's Sports Adventure is a new movie. Summery When the Dark Stars (AKA the Mermaids) show up and convince everyone to turn the Friendship Games into a Friendship Olympics, Ryan, Crash and their friends have to stop them before they become the winners. Plot The Dark Stars' Introduction The film starts with the Dazzlings and the Cyberlings warming up their voices for the big gig with Ryan watching with the blue gem on his necklace. Sci-Ryan watches as Ryan takes to the stage with the Dazzlings. They sing Shine Like Rainbows with the Cyberlings and then the orange, purple and blue gems on their necklaces begin to glow. Sci-Ryan watch as Ryan, the Dazzlings and the Cyberlings gain Cybertronian armor, siren wings, pony ears and longer hair. The performance ends with a display of fireworks. Elsewhere, three girls sit in a cafe and sing and absorb the red mist into the gems on their foreheads. The green haired girl, Radne, complains that she's "tired of fast food" and needs a meal. The yellow haired girl, Agalope, laments that the energy in "this world" isn't the same as of that in Equestria. As the blue haired girl, Piscis, joins the conversation and gets into a light arguement with Radne, Agalope notices a flash of light in the distance and saw the 2 bands, the Cyberlings and the Dazzlings pony-up. She tells her sisters that the 2 bands have brought Equestrian magic to the human world and plans to use it to make everyone adore them and find a mer-master to lead them to victory. The Dazzlings' Efforts Six moons later, at CHS, Cystal Prep student Sci-Ryan is doing some decorations with Human Pinkie Pie for the upcoming Friendship Games. Ryan's three siren friends (the Dazzlings) offer to help but they decline, much to the Dazzlings' dismay. Then the Dazzlings' second leader (Ryan F-Freeman) calls the Dazzlings over to join him and his new friends: Rose Roller, Sweet Swirl, Dorothy (EG), Rachel Rocker, Lilly Lowtide and Daisy Do-Little. The Cyberlings escort the Dazzlings to Ryan but as they do, the other present students, including the Rainbooms (all except Sunset), glare at and gossip about the Dazzlings, making them uncomfortable. Dorothy (EG) quickly changes the subject and Matau showed his bandmates' and their banners to the Dazzlings, which Garfield (EG) used tomato sauce instead of red paint. Principles Celestia and Luna enter and Celestia Trivia * * * * * * * *will work for the Dark Stars * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Scenes *The Dark Stars' Introduction *The Dazzlings' Efforts *Enter the Dark Stars *The Cyberlings finds the Dark Stars/The band name * */ * *The Mermaids put Ryan under their spell/Solo Songnote is born */ */ */ * * *The Dark Stars' reformation * * * Songs *Friendship Games *Better then Ever * *Everything is Awesome * * *The Divine Rule the School * * * * * * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan